Janto has a drabble for each letter of the (human) alphabet
by DracoPendragon
Summary: 26 Janto drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet (words prompts for each letter picked by a random generator) Mixture of things, I'll put warnings on each chapter if it's necessary (along with an extra one for F because me and my friend were discussing it)
1. Away

**A/N: So, I decided to write some short Janto drabbles. One for each letter of the alphabet, in fact. I got each word from a random word generator.**

**... Why am I having deja vu?... Huh. Never mind.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Away (254 words)

**a•way **[_uh_-**wey**]

**_-adjective_**

Absent; gone: _to be away from home._

* * *

Jack had gone away for a while. Jack went away lots of times, actually, now that Ianto thought about it. It wasn't unusual to life at Torchwood.

Then one day, Jack had been gone for over six months. Needless to say, it worried Ianto to no end. Often, when he was tired from work and his mind wandered beyond his control, he dreamed about where Jack was. _I hope he's happy,_ Ianto thought. _He's probably forgotten about me._

It was another two months of being constantly beaten about by his thoughts before he was reunited with Jack. He rushed into his lover's arms and stayed there, just holding him before pulling back so he could place a kiss on the other's lips. 'I missed you, Jack.'

'Same goes to you, Ianto,' smiled Torchwood's leader.

'Where were you? Where did you go for eight months that was so important you couldn't tell us?'

'I can't tell you right now,' sighed his lover, and Ianto pulled him closer. 'But I promise not to leave you without a note for – what you would call long – spaces of time again, okay?'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Fine. I'm just glad you're back,' he murmured into the taller man's RAF overcoat.

'I'm glad to be back too,' breathed Jack into his partner's hair.

'I thought you'd forgotten me, Jack. It was awful,' Ianto admitted quietly.

'Forget you, Ianto Jones? Never.' Ianto relaxed further into Jack, melting in the warmth of his arms. He was glad to have his boss back.


	2. Backbone

Backbone (263 words)

**back•bone** [**bak-**bohn]

- **_noun_**

Strength of character; resolution.

* * *

What Jack needed to do was grow a backbone. Tell Ianto how he felt before it was too late.

Five days passed between Jack's decision to express his feelings and an opportunity at which he could do so without fear of interruption. The Hub was quiet; Gwen had gone on a date night with Rhys, which was fine with Jack. He went looking for Ianto, and found his other half at the coffee machine. He walked up and hugged the shorter man from behind.

'Hey, Jack,' sighed Ianto as he reclined into the touch. Jack twirled him around gracefully so he could embrace him properly and look him in the eyes. He could see the uncertainty in Ianto's eyes; nothing like this had occurred between them before. Jack kissed him, slowly, to make sure he kept quiet.

He pulled back. His palms were sweating uncomfortably. His heart was beating fast. 'Ianto Jones, I love you.'

He stood there, feeling uncomfortable with how he had acted so uncharacteristically. Ianto was looking at him, as though studying to see whether or not there was truth to his statement. Finally, his face softened and he pulled Jack back in, pressing their lips together gently. 'I love you too, Jack. What's brought this on?'

'I was worried that I'd lose you without you knowing what you meant to me. I don't think I could live with that,' breathed Jack into Ianto's warm chest.

'You're not going to lose me, Jack.' The words provided some comfort, and the two kissed once more before retreating to Jack's warm bed.


	3. Crude

Crude (236 words)

**crude **[krood]

- **_adjective_**

undisguised; blunt: _a crude answer._

* * *

When asked how he felt about Ianto, Jack's answer was often a crude referral to sex. He didn't like wearing his emotions on his sleeve, deciding instead to hide them behind sarcasm and innuendos. Time had taught him that that was the best way for dealing with things.

'Jack?' whispered Ianto one night while they lay next to each other in bed.

'Hmm?' he replied to the figure in his arms.

'I just wanted to know if you were sleeping.'

'Why, so you could slip in a quickie while I didn't know?' Jack smirked.

'No,' sighed Ianto as he rolled his eyes. 'Why are you always so crude, Jack?'

Jack ran a finger through Ianto's short hair as he answered. 'Emotions are difficult. Powerful. Better to hide them so no one else can be sure how to best hurt you.'

'Okay,' nodded Ianto. He curled up further into Jack's warm embrace and sighed contentedly.

'I love you,' sighed Jack.

'I love you too, Jack. Now go to sleep, its late and we have to get up early tomorrow.'

Jack closed his eyes and made sure his lover was securely in his arms before he shut his eyes. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was the heat and comfort emanating from the man beside him. He figured he could start with being more emotional in front of others. Ianto to begin with, at least.


	4. Drain

Drain (205 words)

**drain **[dreyn]

**_- verb (used with object)_**

To deprive of strength; tire.

* * *

Waking up was draining. Getting dressed was draining. Greeting Gwen every morning was draining. Work was draining. Seeing people live their lives, unaware of the existence of aliens was draining. Looking after himself was draining. Nightmares were draining. Waking up alone was draining. Waking up in a stranger's bed was draining. Getting drunk was draining. Being reckless was draining. Dying was draining. Waking back up was draining. Torchwood was draining. Staying was draining. Running was draining. Sex was draining. Fighting was draining. Existence was draining.

_Life was draining._

No, scratch that, thought Jack. Life without Ianto was draining. Sure, there was still fun to be had, but Jack found it hard to have fun when he was grieving the loss of yet another loved one.

He wasn't sure why he had been attracted to Jones, Ianto Jones, but there was something about him. A sense of hope. Regardless of the fact that he came from Torchwood One.

Somewhere along the way, quite unexpectedly, Jack had fallen in love with the man. But he had also gotten him killed. He kicked himself for never telling Ianto how he felt. For not letting Ianto tell him how he felt, at the end.

_Life without Ianto was draining._


	5. Energy

Energy (228 words)

**en•er•gy** [**en**-er-jee]

- **_noun,_**_ plural_ **en•er•gies.**

The capacity for vigorous activity; available power: _I eat chocolate to get quick energy._

* * *

The main source of energy for all Torchwood Three workers was Ianto's coffee. Never a better cup of hot java had been made, everyone agreed.

'Ianto, you make the best coffee in the universe. Trust me, I have had some stunning cups, but yours beat them by _light years,_' said Jack one evening as he and Ianto curled up in front of Ianto's modest fireplace. It had been a busy day, and Ianto had insisted Jack come round to his so he could make sure that he was well rested.

'I'm glad you like it, Jack,' beamed Ianto. He huddled closer to Jack and wrapped his hands more securely around the mug of hot drink in his hands.

'Cold, isn't it?' Jack smiled as he realised what Ianto was doing.

'That's Cardiff for you,' Ianto reasoned. 'Especially in the winter.' Jack wrapped his free arm around Ianto's shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer.

'It's not so bad,' he shrugged before taking a sip of coffee. Warmth flooded through him and he leaned over to kiss Ianto's hair. They stayed sat next to each other before the hearth, staring at the flames as they flickered gently. It was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

'Jack?' whispered Ianto after a while.

'What?' Jack whispered back playfully, grinning at his lover.

'I love you.'

'I love you too, Ianto Jones. And your coffee.'


	6. Fool

Fool (162 words)

**fool **[fool]

-**_ noun_**

A silly or stupid person; a person who lacks judgement or sense.

* * *

'Jack Harkness, what are we going to do with you?' Ianto sighed as he discovered that his lover had made the office coffee machine explode.

'What, I was only trying to do something nice,' Jack grumbled indignantly. He had been trying to wake Ianto up with a cup of coffee, which, it was safe to say, had not gone at all to plan.

'Yes, but that coffee machine was expensive,' pointed out Ianto.

'Fine, I promise not to touch your precious coffee machine again,' Jack said. 'Happy?'

'Yes,' smiled Ianto. 'So… does this mean you're going to buy me a new coffee machine?' he asked hopefully. There had been one he had been eyeing for a while now, but had never had the opportunity to get it.

'Will I get sex if I do?' Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'I wouldn't dream of denying you sex, Jack,' he grinned.

'Good good,' said Jack before he kissed his lover.


	7. Fhejfjerjfjfjfj (bonus)

_**BONUS**_

Fhejfjerjfjfjfj (238 words)

*Dictionary definition unavailable*

* * *

'Fhejfjerjfjfjfj'

'Ianto what?' Jack glanced up from where he was sat to see his partner curled in a ball, eyes locked on the television screen.

'Jack… Jack why is Destiel not canon yet?' sighed Ianto wistfully. 'I mean come on, just look at them! It's so obvious they love each other, why won't they admit it? No heterosexual look lasts that long.'

'You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?' Jack smiled as he carried on reading through notes on Rift Activity.

'Oh shut up, Jack. Let me enjoy it.' Something had happened onscreen, because Ianto suddenly started shouting abuse at it.

Jack groaned and put a palm to his face. 'Oh good lord. Too much TV for you, Mr Jones. Off to bed we go.'

Ianto moved to the other end of the couch in protest. 'But-but but Jack I still have the rest of the season!' he whined petulantly.

Jack stood his ground, pointing with a stern finger at the bedroom. 'Bed. Now.'

'Fine.' He turned and headed towards the bedroom. 'I love it when you boss me about, Sir.'

Jack smirked before following his lover into the bedroom to make sure he didn't continue watching the TV show.

'Please, Jack? One more episode and I'll sleep, I promise.'

'No, Ianto. This needs to stop before it gets out of control.'

A frustrated sigh of 'fine' was the last noise that echoed through the house that night.

* * *

**A/N: So I was talking to my friend about these and I was gonna write the F but I'd forgotten what it was, and ended up keysmashing the above title. The lovely and wondrous Els then said that I should have an extra one for that, and so lo and behold here it is.**


	8. Great

Great (228 words)

**great **[greyt]

**_- adjective_**

Unusual or considerable in degree, power, intensity, etc.: _great pain._

* * *

'Jack, are we about to die?' Ianto asked, and Jack turned his attention away from the bomb before them to look at him.

'I don't know,' lied the captain. He wasn't sure what the alien thing before them was, or how to stop the countdown. He knew it was counting down to their death, but he didn't want to worry Ianto. He couldn't lie forever though, and Ianto knew him too well.

'Don't lie to me. Please.'

Jack wordlessly pulled him in for a hug. 'I'm sorry. I can't stop this.' He held onto Ianto tightly, silently praying to a god he didn't believe in for a second chance for Ianto. Not even for himself, but for the other man who did not deserve to be in the situation, to be about to die. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault,' Ianto said bravely.

'Yes it is. I wish things could have been different,' replied Jack. He refused to cry, but it was becoming harder and harder to stop the tears from flowing.

'Don't forget me.'

'Never could,' smiled Jack sincerely.

'I love you, Jack,' said Ianto, voice breaking as tears began falling.

Jack kissed him gently. 'My love for you is greater than the universe, Ianto Jones,' he whispered into his lover's ear. There was a blinding light, and then everything was dark and Jack knew no more.


	9. Hack

Hack (227 words)

**hack **[hak]

-**_ verb (used with object)_**

To cut, notch, slice, chop or sever (something) with or as with heavy, irregular blows (often followed by _up _or _down_): _to have meat; to hack down trees._

* * *

Ianto stabbed at the piece of meat before him, letting it take the brunt of his anger. He didn't remember why he was standing in his kitchen hacking at an innocent leg of lamb, what had happened before this, just that he had come home feeling unnaturally angry and decided to stab what was supposed to be his Sunday lunch. He was trebling, and the knife slipped from his hands. He felt as it cut into his skin. 'Shit.'

He moved to the sink quickly and ran his finger under cold water. It was a while before it stopped bleeding, after which he got a plaster from the first aid kit and patched himself up.

Jack walked in then, smirk quickly morphing into an expression of surprise. 'Ianto? What's wrong? Are you bleeding, what did you do?'

'I was angry and the leg of lamb got the worst of it,' he shrugged.

'Why were you angry?' Jack asked soothingly.

Ianto sighed. 'It doesn't matter.'

He was looked up and down once more before Jack moved to hug him. 'Okay. I'm here if you wanna talk.'

'I know, Jack.' He breathed in deeply. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'How about dinner?' asked Ianto. Jack eyed the mangled lamb on the side.

'Let's get a takeaway,' he suggested.

Ianto followed his gaze. 'Yeah, that's a good idea.'


	10. Injury

Injury (261 words)

**in•ju•ry** [**in**-_juh_-ree]

**_- noun, _**_plural_ **in•juries.**

Harm or damage that is done or sustained: _to escape without injury._

* * *

Jack helped Ianto up into a sitting position on the bed. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm not dying Jack, I am going to be fine,' sighed Ianto as his boss fussed over him. It was endearing, but also quite annoying. 'Did you bring me my coffee?'

Jack looked around guiltily. 'Eerm… I don't know how to use the coffee machine.'

'How on earth do you cope without me, sir?' Ianto teased.

'I honestly do not know, Mr Jones.'

Ianto patted the bed beside him. 'Sit down so I can make sure you don't cause any more trouble?'

'And you're sure you don't need anything?'

'Jack, I promise you I'm fine,' assured the Welshman as his partner made his way over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to him.

'Don't worry me like that,' sighed the Torchwood leader as he turned on his side so he could more fully study the man beside him. 'I thought I was going to lose you, and it was so scary.'

'I'm glad you care so much.' Ianto was smiling at the thought. 'Now, do you think you're capable of making me some coffee or shall I get up and do it myself?'

Jack noted his smirk. 'I can make you your coffee, Ianto Jones, don't you worry.' Jack kissed him gently on the head before he got up and left the room.

A few moments later, Ianto heard his name and a cry for help. He got up, smiling, and went to show Jack how to work the coffee machine. Again.


	11. Jacket

Jacket (289 words)

**jack•et** [**jak-**it]

**_- noun_**

a protective outer covering.

* * *

Ianto definitely did not have a jacket kink, no matter what rumours Jack was spreading round Torchwood. It wasn't as if he found any man or woman dressed in a coat attractive. He just… liked Jack's. It was what made him Captain Jack Harkness, it was as much a part of him as his libido. So no, he did not have a jacket kink.

He woke up early one morning, wrapped in the RAF overcoat. He didn't know how it had got there, but figured it had something to do with Jack. He felt the soft fabric beneath his fingers, and clenched it in his fists like a baby finding purchase on the comforting material of its mother's dress. He inhaled deeply, burying his nose in the fabric, determined to commit the scent of Jack to his memory but never succeeding.

'Everything okay?' came a soft whisper in his ear by a familiar American accent before a kiss was placed gently on the exposed skin of his neck. He blinked, not sure what to do.

'I'm fine,' he whispered slowly.

'You just seem to be gripping onto that pretty tight. Not having nightmares again, are you?' asked Jack worriedly.

'No, Jack, everything's fine,' he assured. The nightmares had stopped in their majority ever since he started sleeping – actually sleeping – with Jack.

'You'll wake me up if something happens, right?'

'Of course, Jack. Always.'

'Good.' Another kiss was placed on his neck before Jack's warm weight was removed from him. He shifted, trying to burrow closer to Jack, embed himself in the other man so they wouldn't have to be separated. Jack wrapped a protective arm around him and it wasn't long before he fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Keep

Keep (315 words)

**keep **[keep]

- **_verb (used with object)_**

To hold or retain in one's possession; hold as one's own: _If you like it, keep it. Keep the change._

* * *

Ianto worked at the local coffee shop. Nothing too extraordinary ever happened to him, and he never expected it too. But then, a man in an RAF overcoat walked in and Ianto's life was changed forever.

'What would you like, sir?' he asked politely as the man reached the counter.

'Some of your finest coffee please,' replied the man in a smooth, American accent. 'And your number, if you don't mind.' He winked, and Ianto could feel a dull flush creeping up his cheeks.

'Right away, sir,' he replied as he inputted the order into the cash machine. 'That'll be three pounds sixty please.'

He was handed a five pound note, and he looked up to see a grin on the American's face. 'Please, call me Jack. And keep the change.'

'Thank you,' he said as he took the offered note. 'Your order will be ready in just a moment, si- Jack.'

He made the coffee, all the while feeling Jack's gaze directly on him. When he had done, he twirled around carefully and slid the drink onto the counter. 'Here you go,' he smiled politely.

'Thanks,' said Jack before he took a sip. 'Wow, this is really good. I should come here more often.'

'I'd certainly enjoy that,' replied Ianto.

'Would you now?'

'I would,' he nodded.

'And how about going on a date with me?'

'That sounds very enjoyable too.'

Jack grinned. 'When do you get off work?'

'My shift ends at five,' Ianto offered.

'Great,' replied Jack. 'I'll see you then. Thanks for the coffee.'

'It was my pleasure.'

The other man turned to leave, before he swivelled on his heel. 'Hey, what's your name?'

'Jones. Ianto Jones.'

'Nice to meet you, Jones Ianto Jones. I'll see you in a few hours.'

'Bye,' Ianto waved as the man exited the shop, before he returned to work with a grin on his face.


End file.
